Vader's Apprentice: Zanya Marrak
by venom rules all
Summary: This is my own version of the force unleashed it will follow the same story line but there will be a lot of changes. rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Master Meet Apprentice.**

Darth Vader arrived in a village on planet Utapau, his spies has reported that a jedi was hiding there, when he and troops got in, the villagers got nervous, when a man stepped forward.

"Dark lord. Whatever you want you wont find it here" the man shouted.

"You can't disguise yourself from me, jedi" Vader said.

The jedi activated his lightsaber and said "Turn back".

The troopers was about to attack but Vader put up his hand and said "I will kill him myself, do not interfere".

The 2 started to fight, the jedi put up a decent fight but in the end when he jumped at Vader he was force grabbed and roughly slammed to the ground before Vader lifted him up with force choke.

There had been one thing that has bothered Vader through the whole fight so he said "I sense someone far more powerful nearby, where is your master?".

"The dark side has clouded your mind, you killed my master years ago" the jedi answered.

"Then now you will share his fate" Vader said before stabbing the jedi through the chest, killing him then he ordered his troops "If there is another jedi in this village then there is only one way to drive it out, kill the villagers".

Then all the troopers started to slaughter the villagers who ran away in panic, a mother tried to escape with her daughter but was shot in the back by a stormtrooper.

The black haired 7 year old girl was shaking her mother's dead body and was screaming "Mom wake up, no mom please wake up".

Vader and his troops was walking towards them, Vader could sense the feeling was getting stronger, was it coming from that girl?

Then the girl looked at them with pure rage in her eyes, she let out a scream and reached out a hand sending a powerful force push at them which completely shattered the troopers bodies and even manage to stagger Vader.

Then the girl fell down on her knees looking at her hands and was shaking with fear.

Vader was impressed by the girl's power and knew it would be foolish to waste it so he walked up to her and asked "What is your name young one".

The girl looked up at him and said " Zanya Marrak".

"You have a lot of power, come with me and i will teach you how to control it" Vader said reaching out his hand to her.

Out of fear that Vader would kill her if she refused Zanya took his hand and he led her back his ship.

Before Zanya entered the ship she took one last look at her destroyed home, she knew this could be the last time she saw it, whatever the future held for her right now she had to serve Vader.

.

I hope you like it please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**The start of the brutal training.**

6 months has passed since Darth Vader found Zanya, during those months she had been studying the dark side, Vader has allowed her to read several sith books and once even took her to the sith's home world of Korriban.

Zanya remembered Vader telling her about a certain sith lord.

_Flashback._

_Vader and Zanya was walking through the old sith temple on Korriban, Zayna was looking at all the tombs until she saw one that caught her attention, she walked over to it and removed the dust from the text revealing the name 'Darth Bane'._

_Zanya looked at Vader and asked "Master who was Darth Bane?"._

"_Darth Bane was one of the most powerful sith masters in history, and the creator of the rule of two" Vader answered as he walked up next to her._

"_The rule of two?" Zanya asked._

"_Yes, there used to be many siths but they killed each other for more power victims of their own greed, Bane decided to destroy the old sith order and create the rule of two, there can now only be two siths a master and an apprentice" Vader explained._

"_What about the emperor?" Zanya asked._

"_When your training is complete we will destroy him and rule the galaxy together" Vader said._

_Zanya smiled, but it was not a normal smile, it was a true sith smile._

_End of flashback._

It was now time for Zanya's first combat trail, she had learned several combat techniques and Vader felt that it was time to test them.

They entered a room where there was 5 droids carrying some kinds of staffs.

"These droids are called Magnaguards they used to be bodyguards for the infamous jedi hunter Grievous, they are programed to kill you so if you beat them you will live but if you fail you will die, don't underestimate them even jedis have had trouble with them" Vader explained.

Zanya activated her lightsaber and got ready, the droids attacked her, defending against them proved to be just as difficult as she expected, she managed to destroy 3 of them until she was hit in the back by the other 2, they continued to hit her until she could feel rage building up, then she grabbed one of the staffs and ripped it from the droids grasp and smacked of it's head with it, she then kicked the last droid of it's feets and ramed the staff into it's chest.

"Impressive you have completed your first combat trail, that will be all for now" Vader said.

Zanya looked at Vader and said "But master i can still train".

"No, your injuries are serious and you are exhausted, have your wounds tended to and get some rest and we will continue later" Vader said before a medic droid escorted Zanya out.

'_She is learning faster than i predicted, she will be very useful when her training is complete' _Vader thought.

.

I hope you like it please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Zanya Marrak Bio.**

**This chapter is more of a character bio, after watching the video of the genius Star wars youtubers Jensaarai and Antoine Bandele**

**i felt i should give you all a full bio on Zanya Marrak's abilities now let's begin **

**(i won't list all her feats or i'll spoil the story).**

**Physical abilities**: Zanya is a 18 year old human female and is in a extremely good shape, she trained herself to her peak physical condition, she is also a master in the unarmed combat form Teräs Käsi, one notable feat was during a mission on kashyyyk where she killed a wookie with nothing but her bare hands. She was also able to withstand the cyber enhanced blows of Darth Vader.

Zanya is very fast and agile being able to dodge a blaster shot point blank and pretty much dance circles around most of her opponents, this helped her in her fight against the wookie as the wookie did not land a single hit on her through the whole fight as Zanya broke nearly every bone in its body.

Zannya also has a high tolerance to pain, even when she was only 5 years old she managed to take several hits from 2 magna guards using the pain to fuel her anger before she destroyed them, she also took a force enhanced punch to the face and was able to shrug it off and she survived a 40 meter drop.

**Light saber skills: **Zanya has trained in several light saber forms but 3 of them stands out, her light saber forms depends on how many enemies she fights.

If she fight multiple opponents she uses jar'kai dueling sabers the 2 blades making it a lot easier to deflect attacks.

One on one she prefers to use vaapad or juyo becuse they make good use of her great Physical abilities.

On the offence Zanya is fast, strong and overwhelmingly unpredictable, she uses fast and powerful strikes to crush her opponents.

She has a strong defense either stonewalling her opponents or using a lot of blade work to out maneuver them hoping to create an opening for a counter attack.

**Force abilities: **Zanya is one of the most powerful force users of her era, when she was found by Vader she sent a powerful force push that shattered the bodies of the stormtroopers and even stagger Vader.

As she grew older her powers became more powerful, she was able to lift and throw large objects with no problem, her most notable feat is when she pulled down a space station that was 3 times larger than a star destroyer out of orbit, though she was pushed to her limit and collapsed from exhaustion mere seconds later.

Zanya is also a master of force lightning, at full power she managed to destroy an armor that was made to withstand force based attacks.

Zanya has also been able to use the force to shield herself from the vacuum of space and was even able to fake her death by using force ilusion to make her appear dead.

She won't hesitate to use her force powers against multiple opponents, but in one on one fights she prefers a physical victory over her opponent so in other words she will only use the force if she has no other choice.

**Weaknesses:** Zanya has one major weakness, her emotions, she was never able to fully sever her connection to her past, if anyone brings it up especially her mother she will catapult her self in to wild rage making her forget all about defense and making her attacks predictable, this weakness has almost goten her killed.

.

I hope you like her


	4. Chapter 4

**The first test.**

13 years has passed since Zanya became Vader's Apprentice and she was now 18 and has grown extremely powerful, her appearance has changed, her black hair has grown just pass her shoulders and her body has become more muscular.

She was kneeling in front of Vader who said "you have grown powerful, the dark side is finally a part of you, rise my Apprentice".

Zanya got up and said "What is thy bidding my master?".

"Your training is nearly complete, the time has come for your first true test" Vader said.

"You found a jedi?" Zanya asked.

"Yes, a jedi master name Rahm Kota, he is attacking an imperial ship yard above Nar Shaddaa, kill him and bring me his light saber as proof" Vader said.

"I'll leave immediately master" Zanya said and began to walk away before Vader stopped her.

"The emperor must not know of your existence, leave no witnesses, kill everyone including imperials" Vader said.

"As you wish my master" Zanya said before bowing and then left.

Zanya was heading towards her ship, she saw her robot companion and said "R10 it's time to go".

"Yes master" the droid said before rolling after her **(R10 looks like R2 but he is black and is programed to speak all languages).**

When they reached the ship Zanya saw a woman working on it, Zanya called out "Hey".

The woman turned around and bowed before saying "You must be Vader's Apprentice Zanya Marrak, my name is Juno Eclipse i'm your new pilot".

"Thats so? Well try not to die like the others, i need to go to Nar Shaddaa, you think you can handle that?" Zanya asked kind of rudely.

"Of course" Juno answered, clearly trying not to sound offended.

On their way Zanya turned to R10 and said "R10 give all info you got on Rahm Kota".

R10 searched through his databank and then said " according to Imperial records, Master Rahm Kota was a respected general in the Clone Wars."

Juno looked at Zanya and said "You are Vader's assassin".

Zanya looked at her and said "My mission is to bring Vader's enemies to justice, and now that is your mission too".

R10 continued "Master Kota was a military genius, but felt the clone soldiers were unfit for battle. Instead, he relied on his own militia."

"So there was no clones is his forces when order 66 was given?" Juno asked.

"And after order 66 he vanished Imperial records actually claims he is dead" R10 finished.

"Why would he come out of hiding and attack the empire now?" Juno asked.

"Because he wants to be found" Zanya answered.

"Then we are walking into a trap" Juno said.

Zanya smirked and said "He was planning to fight my master, but i am not my master, whatever trap he has planed it wont work on me, so you can be calm".

"Just a question, how many pilots did you lose before me?" Juno asked.

"8" Zanya answered like it was no big deal before giving Juno a creepy smile "But i'm confident that you will survive at least a little longer".

"Thank you" Juno said sarcastically "Location confirmed, prepare for light speed".

.

I know this was almost just like the game but i will try to make the future chapters different, but the mission briefings will be similar as the games, tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Zanya vs Kota.**

Zanya entered the ship yard and the first thing she encountered was a stormtrooper who looked surprised to see her, but before he could say anything Zanya's lightsaber was through his chest.

Zanya ran down the halls until she saw a squad of stormtroopers standing behind cover as they seemed to be fighting a group of rebels, she hurried to kill them, she sliced some of them to pieces with her lightsabers, one of them was knocked to the floor and Zanya crushed his throat underneath her boot.

The rebels were surprised to see Zanya as she walked towards them, one of them raised his rifle and said "You are not Vader, who are you?".

Zanya did not answer, she saw a window behind them, smirking she quickly threw an object at it destroying it and watched as the rebels was sucked out in to the void of space.

For some reason killing the rebels did not feel as satisfying as Zanya thought it would, she shook her head she needed to kill Kota and get out of there.

After fighting her way through the station Zanya finally found the elevator that led to Kota, she found him, he turned around to face her only to get a surprised look on his face, but then it turned into a mocking smirk.

"A girl? Months of attacking imperial targets and Vader sends a girl to fight me?" Kota asked mockingly but also a trace of insult.

Zanya narrowed her eyes _'Arrogant jedi'_ she thought before jumping down igniting her lightsaber.

"I don't want to kill you girl, surrender and tell where Vader is and i will spare your life" Kota said but Zanya didn't answer "If i have to go through you to get to Vader then So be it".

They engaged, Kota was nearly overwhelmed by Zanya's vicious fighting style, she kept on pressing her attack not wanting to give him the chanse to fight back, then Zanya gave Kota a force enhanced kick to his chest sending him in to a wall.

Kota got up and said "You are stronger than i thought, i'm sorry but capturing you alive is not an option anymore, i will end you even if i have to bring down this entire station on top of us".

Then Kota used the force to make the part of the station they where on fall towards the planet below.

'_Damn i have to end this fight quickly or both of us will die' _Zanya thought before she attacked Kota again_._

They engaged again, Zanya was more desperate this time, Kota used the pommel of his saber to hit Zanya in the face hoping to stun her, however Zanya was not stunned, only annoyed, Zanya combined her force push with her lightning and sent Kota in to the wall before she jumped at him with her lightsaber only to have it blocked by his.

"Vader thinks he has turned you, but i can see your future, and Vader wont always be your master, i sense only, me" Kota said.

Zanya was slightly confused by Kotas words but then she raised two fingers and sent lightning in to his eyes blinding him, then she picked him up and with a powerful force push she sent him out a window allowing him to fall to his death.

Zanya jumped out and was free falling, she contact Juno and said "Hey Juno i could use that pick up right about now".

"I'm here Zanya" Juno answered before her ship appeared below allowing Zanya to land on it.

Zanya entered the pilot room, she looked a Juno and said "You did that on purpose didn't you?".

Juno gave her an innocent smile and said "I have no idea of what you are talking about".

Zanya sighed and said "Whatever just get us out of here".

Juno chuckled before they headed back to Vader's ship.

.

Hope you like it.


	6. Chapter 6

**The second test.**

Zanya returned to Vader's ship, she entered his room and saw him standing by a window, she knelt down as he spoke "Maser Kota is dead?".

"Yes master" Zanya answered.

"His lightsaber" Vader demanded.

Zanya got up and went to him with the lightsaber, Vader took it and ignited it and then deactivate it before saying "My spies has located another jedi on Raxus Prime, his name is Kazdan Paratus, he is far more powerful than Kota and maybe even you, i do not expect you to survive but if you destroy him you will be one step closer to your destiny".

"The emperor! I hunger for the chance to finally destroy him" Zanya said.

"Don't get overconfident, only together can we defeat him, besides you need to finish your test first" Vader said.

"I won't fail Master" Zanya said before leaving.

Zanya entered the hanger and saw Juno and R.10 standing there, Juno saw her and asked "You have a new destination?".

Zanya nodded and said "Prepare the ship to go to Raxus Prime, i need to change my clothes for that environment ".

Juno nodded and went in to the ship. Later they reached Raxus Prime and saw a tempel.

"Amazing, it looks just like the jedi temple on Coruscant" Juno said.

"I have heard there are many ancient secrets on this planet, but also where all droids go to die" Zanya said glancing on R.10 who seemed uncomfortable with being here.

Wanting to finish the test quickly Zanya said "Land as close to the temple you can".

"I'll try but there aren't many clearings, you might have to approach the temple on foot" Juno said.

eventually they found a clearing, Zanya pulled on her hood and her mask that covers her mouth and nose and then jumped of the ship ready to hunt for Kazdan Paratus.

.

Hope you like it please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Zanya vs Kazdan Paratus.**

Zanya traveled towards the temple, on the way, she had several encounters with scavengers and force assembled droids, Zanya could tell that this Kazdan Paratus is indeed powerful.

Zanya finally found a lift that took her up in the largest tower where Paratus was waiting.

"I finally found you, Kazdan Paratus" Zanya said when she saw him.

"You have no right to be here, sith" Paratus said turning his head towards her.

"I came here to kill you, i'm not leaving until it's done" Zanya said as she ignited her red lightsaber.

Paratus ignited his lightsaber pike and said "Don't worry Masters. I'll defend you from this Sith trash!"

'_Masters?' _Zanya thought taking a glance around the place and saw several chairs with some kind of junk assembled people on them _'this jedi must have lived on this planet for way too long, he has gone insane'_

They engaged, Paratus quickly proved to be far more powerful than Kota, his speed was insane to the point that Zanya actually acknowledged it, despite being very fast her self, it also didn't help that he was smaller than her, making it difficult to land a good strike.

With blinding speed, Paratus tried to stab her, Zanya quickly deflected the attack which ended up cutting through her hood, she quickly jumped away and tore of the rest of the hood as Paratus laughed mockingly at her, making her all the more angry.

"You will die here sith scum" Paratus said.

"No. I . WON'T" Zanya yelled before letting out a battle cry and attack Paratus again.

Now it was Paratus turn to be on the defense as Zanya attacked him with vicious strikes, seeing no other way, Paratus used a powerful force push to send Zanya away from him, making her drop her lightsaber in the process.

Zanya laid on the ground twisting, Paratus saw his chance and jumped towards her to deliver the final strike.

Unfortunately that's exactly what Zanya hoped he would do, she was pretending to feel more pain than what she really did, and unknown to Paratus, she had a second light saber.

When Paratus was close enough, Zanya quickly got up and stabbed him through the gut, then Zanya deactivated her lightsaber and let him fall to the ground.

"I'm sorry, masters. I've failed you… again." Paratus said before he became one with the force and his body disappeared in a flash.

Zanya stood there for a few seconds actually feeling pity for the fallen jedi master, but she shook her head before she retrieved her lightsaber and picked up Paratus lightsaber, she then contacted Juno "I'm done here Juno, come and pick me up".

When Zanya entered the ship Juno asked "Are you ok? You look sad".

Zanya was silent for a few seconds before she said "Just get us out of here, i'm sick of this planet".

Juno could have sworn she heard regret in Zanya's voice but decided not to say anything about it, but she did say "You know, if you feel like you want to talk to someone, then i'm here for you".

Zanya glanced at her and whispered "Thanks" However Juno heard and smiled.

It seemed like Zanya had a heart after all.

.

**Hope you like it, please review, i really want to hear your thoughts.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Unexpected Mission.**

Zanya returned to Vader's ship, she entered the room he was in and knelt down.

"Kazdan Paratus is now dead, my master" Zanya said.

"Good, and it's good that you returned when you did, i have a new mission for you" Vader said turning around.

"A Mission, master?" Zanya said a little surprised.

"Yes, i sensed that something crashed on Kashyyyk and it is of sith origin, i want you to find it and if necessary destroy it" Vader said "We can't allow it to fall in to the wrong hands".

"As you wish, my master" Zanya said before leaving.

Zanya headed back to her ship and said "Start the ship Juno, we are going to Kashyyyk".

"Another jedi?" Juno asked.

"No, this is something completely different" Zanya answered.

They reached Kashyyyk and managed to find the area where the mysterious artifact crashed.

"The dark side is strong here, it's actually affecting the entire forest" Zanya said in disbelief as she watched the black forest.

Juno put a hand on Zanya's shoulder and said "Zanya are you sure you want to do this? I'm not a force sensitive but even i can feel that something is very wrong with this place"

"All the more reason to destroy whatever is here" Zanya said getting up from her seat.

"Be careful, something in this place is blocking any kind of signal, when you get inside the forest, we wont be able to stay in contact" Juno said.

"Don't worry about me Juno, i'll be fine" Zanya said with a smile, however this was not a cocky or teasing smile she usually gave her, it was a reassuring smile.

Zanya jumped out of the ship and landed in the forest, she was almost immediately overwhelmed by the strong dark side power.

Zanya had a feeling that this forest was gonna test her power to the limit.

.

**You wanted me to make my own part of the story? Well here you go, tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Zanya meets ****Darth Zannah****.**

Zanya walked through the dark forest, on the way she met a wookie who had been affected by the dark side and had become nothing more than a savage beast.

"Ok wookie, show me what you got" Zanya said as she got in to a fighting stance, she decided not to use her lightsabers against it, wanting to test her hand to hand skills.

The fight was one sided, each time the wookie tried to punch Zanya she would just dodge it and struck his ribs, breaking them, in the end Zanya decided to end the fight, when the wookie tried to punch her, Zanya grabbed it's hand and kneed it in the arm, breaking it, then she went behind him and kicked it in the back of the leg breaking it aswell, in the end Zanya snapped the wookies neck with her arms, killing it.

Zanya finally reached the place where the dark power came from, it was an red crystal and the dark side was pouring out of it, then some of the energy started to gather and eventually formed a body.

Zanya looked at the figure, it was an woman wearing a sith robe, she was quite beautiful.

The woman spirit smiled and said "Ah, so my new vessel has finally arrived".

Zanya was confused but said "You look familiar, who are you?".

The woman chuckled and said "Where are my manners, i am **Darth Zannah**".

Zanya's eyes become wide as she said "Now i remember, you were Darth Bane's apprentice, but how? You have been dead for decades".

Zannah smiled and said "Not quite, the moment before i died i transferred my spirit into this crystal, it wasn't until just recently that some one dug me out and took me aboard his ship and when we where above this planet, i managed to unleash my powers and made the ship crash here".

Zanya thought about something and asked "When i came here, you said something about your new vessel, what did you mean?".

An evil smirk appeared on Zannah's face as she answered "I'm gonna take over your body" Zannah suddenly vanished and reappeared behind Zanya "Your body is so strong and beautiful, not to mention the force is very powerful in you" Zannah stared right to Zanya's eyes "Yes you will do nicely".

Zanya nearly panicked and jumped away from the crazy spirit "If you think i'm just gonna let you take over my body then you must be insane".

Zannah laughed and said "You can't stop it, when your body is mine, i will rule the sith once more".

"NO, your time is over. I AM THE FUTURE OF THE SITH" Zanya yelled.

"Is that so? Well if you are the future, let's see how you deal with the past" Zannah said before she created some kind of force orbs that took the from of two former siths.

**Darth Maul and Count Dooku.**

"Wha-what is this?" Zanya asked in shock.

"Thanks to the power i gain from this crystal, i can summon the dead and have them fight for me and these two are quite powerful, more than powerful enough to kill you" Zannah said with an evil smile.

There is no denying it, Zanya was scared.

.

**Hope you like it, please review.**


End file.
